bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerdy Mac
Nerdy Mac Summery: When Bernie learns that Bryana's school Wellington is not teaching her anything after she does poorly on her standerized test and decides to transfer her out of Wellington into Damien with Jordan only for a new problem to occur. Plot It is time for dinner and Jordan wants Bernie to pick out his costume but Bernie tells him to go pick out his own costume and accessories. The next day Bryana gets her standerized test scores back but they find that she is in the 90% out of '''Wellington '''and the 30% in the State, After hearing a sarcastic remark from Jordan the decide to make an appointment with Ms. Lefko. Bryana further admits her stupidity when she says "I know I'm intelligence (intelligent)". Ms. Lefko tells the couple that they don't agree with the state and let the children do whatever they want to do whenever, whatever. Realizing that the school is not taching her nothing more than hippie junk Bernie decides to transfer Bryana into Damien with Jordan. The next day wants Jordan was made aware about Bryana's transfer he was most upset as Damien was as he describes his "Fortress of Solitude" to get away from things he doesn't like which includes Bryana but he is forced to roll with it. A few days later Bryana is upset because she has to wear a uniform and has to change schools but Wanda says she'll have to get over it. When Bryana and Jordan reach the doors, Jordan almost immediately and selfishly abandons her forcing her to stand alone in the hall upset. Bryana finds her classes boring and soon gets up for "personal time" much to the kids shock, the scene cuts through Father Cronin finishing his speech of why Damien doesn't recognize personal time but completely understands as to why Bryana said such 2 words and tells her that he and Ms. Lefko runs 2 different systems, Bryana apologizes accidentally calling him Sean much to the class' shock, embarrassed and annoyed he warns Bryana that even his mother calls him Father. Later it turns out that off screen Bryana said something to the Priest and he cussed out everyone including Bernie. Wanda tells Bryana that she has to behave more like she does at home to which she replies "That doesn't sound like fun" but Bernie confused says "School isn't fun". The next day Jordan is very upset at Bryana for being an embarrassment to him he heard from his friend that she is considered cool for calling Father Cronin, Sean, to which Jordan ironically calls it ridiculous. Later Jordan wears his costume at the house "Puss n Boots" and mocks her being so stupid she had to change school Bryana defends herself by calling Jordan a nerd but Jordan assumes it's her opinion before she tells her he's on the girls bathroom wall, "The Nerd Wall". Jordan unsure sneaks into the girls Bathroom and finds that he's on the top of the list of the nerd wall. He attempts to erase it but a nun spots him and he runs out of the bathroom. As expected Bernie (once again) is called to the school and is made aware of Jordan in the bathroom but mistook it for him peeping at Nuns. Father Cronin then tells Bryana that her behavior is improved but her academics is extremely low and she might be the dumbest, taking offence Bernie tells him to watch his tongue before getting into a heated argument about how Sister Mary Pete broke every piece of chalk just to get through to her before telling him that he might have to hold her back a grade. Bernie ask him to give him a chance to help her and Father Cronin tells him he has until a week. When consulting with America Bernie blames Wellington for Bryana's upcoming misfortune. Bernie tells Bryana that she must do well but Bryana brings up that wellington told her that the most important grade is a grade you give yourself which is evidently an A. Realizing that Wellington has to much influence on her, he flat out tells her that she must improve otherwise she'll be pushed back a grade, Bryana tells him that her homework is hard so Bernie goes to get the smartest person he knows "Jordan". Bernie calls for Jordan but he refuses to come to which Bernie replies he either comes or he doesn't go to the party to which he says "Good, I don't wanna go". To which a mixed emotioned Bernie tells Bryana he will comfort him or whip his butt. Jordan tells Bernie that he's a nerd, but Bernie tells him that he's a man and he needs his help with Bryana. Later Jordan is counseling Bryana with Math, but she doesn't understand so he tells a dumbfounded Wanda (who also didn't know the answer to one of the problems) that he'll need cookies and other sweets as motivation. It took a long time but Bryana managed to get the problems and understand what she needs to do. Bernie congratulates Jordan for his hard work as Jordan goes to finish his costume. On Halloween night Bernie and Wanda are eating until Bryana (dressed as a donkey tells Bernie she wants to go out trick-or-treating and ask where Jordan is, Bernie tells him he went to the party after all before she tells him that it's not a costume party and the only reason he believed it was was because he's a nerd. Knowing trouble will occur he goes out just as Jordan walks to the house deeply upset and humiliated. Bernie decides to tell the truth that Jordan is a nerd but also tells him that a lot of people were nerds. Jordan ask Bernie was he a nerd before Bernie flat out tells him "Hell no, all man" before walking out trick or treating. Trivia *In a way Jordan got his karma he believed that Bryana would be an embarrasement to him wheareas he was an embarassment to himself once he found out he was a nerd *As of this episode Bryana now attends Damien with Jordan **Also this is the last appearance of Wellington and Ms. Lefko *Sanjay (Jordan's friend) was mentioned on the nerd wall but is not seen Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes